


On a Quiet Balcony

by Rangerskirt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, Romance, hand holding, sober qrow is a shy qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: What we all want to happen at the Atlas Ball.-----The kids are all having fun down at the party while up on one of the balconies Qrow and James spend some time together.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	On a Quiet Balcony

The grand ballroom here at Atlas Academy was far larger and florid than the moderate one that had been for Beacon's winter dance. Qrow wasn't impressed but this type of scene wasn't for him, that's why he'd been spectating from the quiet balcony far up above that had a door to an outside overlook.

Still, he couldn't help but smile as the students below mingled and danced to the blaring music. Qrow wasn't surprised to see Yang and Blake sticking to each other's sides at the punch table and then the little firecracker somehow convincing Blake to dance with her, even from so high up Qrow could see their red faces.

Towards the corner, Ren was drinking some punch while holding Nora's hand, who was bouncing up and down while swinging their hands together eagerly wanting to dance but trying to contain herself for the sanity of her quieter partner. They looked happy enough and if Qrow knew those two Ren would eventually give in and let Nora yank him around on the dance floor.

The other five were a complete mess, Qrow had been observing from his perch since the dance started and since then he'd decided that he did not envy his youngest niece in the least bit. One by one he'd watched Jaune, Weiss, Penny, and Oscar all pine for her attention in one way or another.

Those five were a mess and couldn't decide who wanted to dance with whom so they kept swapping in and out until some fast music came on and they'd all decided to finally just dance together like a bunch of idiots, that made Qrow chuckle to himself on the balcony.

"They all look like they're having fun." a deep and familiar voice ascended from the stairs, Qrow watched as James walked up and stood beside him with his arms crossed behind his back as usual.

"Good, they deserve every bit they can get." With all that had happened in the last year things had changed drastically, he watched the teenagers down below have to grow up far too fast. Seeing them able to act their ages warmed the hunter's heart.

Deciding he didn't need to stare at the kids having fun for much longer Qrow stood up from leaning on the balcony and stepped out the door that lead to the outside part of the balcony, it was large and covered in a very light dusting of snow that his feet crunched in along with another pair of feet.

He wasn't too surprised when James followed him outside, in their time at Atlas James had been sticking by his side often. It was a new but very welcomed presence.

Walking to the edge Qrow leaned over the outside ledge, looking down at the beautiful city lights as his breath misted out into the chilly air.

James stood behind him, not coming up to lean next to him like Qrow thought he would have. "Care for a dance?" Hearing that Qrow perked up and glanced back at James who stood slightly behind him with a soft smile and an extended hand and Qrow was suddenly thankful for the chilly air, he could blame the redness growing in his face on that.

Snapping his head away and back to watching the city lights Qrow dryly laughed, "Haha very funny James." There was a long quiet pause that let everything sink in fully, "You're...not joking, are you?"

With a chuffed snort, James finally stepped up and leaned over the balcony himself pressing in close enough that their shoulders touched, despite Qrow refusing to look in his direction James didn't hesitate to run his hand over the hunter's wrist and slip their hands together and intertwine their fingers.

Qrow paused and still glanced to the left away from James avoiding eye contact but slowly closed his fingers accepting the touch.

"I wasn't joking. Qrow, I know we've had rocky points between us in the past but you've always been important to me and recently I've realized just how dear you are to me." James said squeezing his hand over Qrow's, who still refused to meet James' eyes. He couldn't bear to look into those soft blue eyes while being barraged with sugary words that made his heart flutter like a pair of wings.

James was patient and rubbed his thumb over the back of Qrow's hand while awaiting an answer, letting this sink in. He'd known Qrow long enough to know that this conversation needed to be taken slow and quiet, and perfectly placed in a spot where there were no prying eyes or ears.

"I.." Qrow's shaky voice finally showed up and slowly turned his head, red eyes meeting blue, "Ugh James I'm horrible at this kind of stuff!"

"I'd like to think I know you well enough to hear your voice through your actions." James glanced at their hands and how close they were standing, if Qrow didn't feel similarly he would have stated it flat out and fled from the balcony they were standing on. "The offer still stands, if you'd like to dance."

"I'm not much of a dancer, misfortune doesn't mix well with that sort of stuff you know?" Qrow pushed himself to stand up and stretch and with perfect timing his semblance was at it again. The shift of one foot caught a tiny patch of ice just wrong as Qrow was talking and he slipped losing all balance.

James, as usual, was on the ball and easily caught Qrow by the waist with his metal arm, his other still busy holding the other man's warm hand. "I'm more than happy to catch you." 

"Very smooth James." Qrow scoffed lightly getting a better footing and finally realizing just how close they were now, pressed together from James catching him.

"I mean it, and I also don't mind falling on my ass if it means spending time with you."

"Fuck..." Qrow whispered almost inaudibly and swallowed down the lump in his throat, James knew exactly how much those words meant to him. Qrow's semblance had always scared him and caused the hunter to drive people away in case they got hurt, James understood as he felt a similar sort of way about his metal prosthetics, something Qrow had never had qualms about.

"I just want you to know how I feel about you, can I kiss you?" James' supportive hands moved to cup Qrow's face and tilt his chin up.

"Yeah." the hunter said in a breathy tone and leaned up slightly on his toes waiting for James to come down to meet him most of the way due to their slight height difference. The kiss was warm and both of their lips were chapped but they were both happy with it, pulling back Qrow couldn't stop himself smiling. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Would it help sink it in if we had that dance now?" James teased causing them both to chuckle very lightly together.

"Maybe in a few minutes, for now I've got something else on my mind." gathering his courage and pushing down the nervous butterflies in his stomach Qrow ran his fingers over the collar of James' suit playfully and tugged him close for another kiss.

Tomorrow they could get back to reality but tonight the world was quiet and Qrow was only focused on James and the clumsy way they wended up dancing together on the snowy balcony giggling together, and the many kisses that followed after.


End file.
